Hellish Lust: Blood Kill
by PissedxOffxPrincessx18
Summary: What happens when nothing is what it seems? what if there is more to a person then meets the eye? Marie McKilling is an average girl who gets in trouble, along with her friends. little does she know, there are vampires in her town. along with a slayer.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Underworld or the pranks that are used, some of them I got from the show Home wreckers.. I only own the characters that will be listed below.  
**

As a warning, this is an odd setting story. it will not have any of the characters like Selene or Michael in it. maybe in a few later chapters, but not so soon. so this is like a "Behind the scenes" story. if you want to know more, just read the summary. and if you want to know more about the characters I made it's at the bottom with the Author's Notes.

**Extended Summary:** What happens when nothing is what it seems? what if there is more to a person then meets the eye? Marie McKilling is just an average girl who gets in trouble for fun, along with a few of her friends and classmates. little does she know that there are vampires in her town along with a slayer. even though she has an unknown friendship with some of the vampires, she is also connected with the one person they hate the most: The Slayer.  
But what else she doesn't know is that her friends who carry the secret burden of what they truly are, are being chased by Hunters, a small group of vampires who normally hunt Lycans and other creatures who pose as a threat to the vampire race, the reason is unknown as to why they are chasing one of their own. but it's obvious that they will go through great lenghts to capture them, as they silently stalk the friends of the vampires to get closer to them.  
Between the secrets, wars and blood shed. Marie and few of her friends street race through the small town at night, in order to compete at a racing tournament that will be held during the following year at an abandoned air strip. but as people in her school start to go missing, they are forced to put a stop to they're secret hope of entering the tournament due to the investigators watching they're every move. and who just moved in next door?  
And when there is more then one murder during the night, the vampires secrets finally get out. will a new war rage, or will the current one end? It all unfolds on Halloween.

* * *

**Hellish Lust: Blood Kill**

**Chapter: 1**

**"Breaking And Entering."**

* * *

**January, 7th 2006 Saturday 1:34 a.m**

Maybe I was getting a little to good with pranks.. but it's entirely _his_ fault!

Who you ask?

Max Collins..

Some of you might think that we took things a little to far with this one. but to me this is something we always did. we just never had to break into a house to do it.

Your probably wondering what's going on.. so here is what happened this morning.. and what happens in small towns like mine.

**Marie, M**

**

* * *

**

_**::DING DONG!!:: **_

She lazily opened her eyes when she heard her doorbell ringing.. it went off a few more times. she groaned and kicked her blankets off, rubbing her eyes she stood up and grumpily went down stairs.

She seen three figures standing outside of her front door. though the glass in the door was hazed from the design, she still had a good idea on who it might be.

She opened the door with narrowed eyes, still wanting sleep. she had a fake pout.

"Marie! do you know what time it is young lady!?" Jennifer scolded, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Time where I should still be asleep."

Jennifer put her hands on her hips, narrowing her own eyes. "You dunce cap! you really have forgotten haven't you!?"

"Huh?"

Max grinned. "I spy."

After a few seconds pause, she blinked. "Whaa??"

Jennifer groaned dramatically while rolling her eyes.

Amy was giggling quietly. "Don't you remember? spying on Tommy for payback?" she said gently.

"Oh.. that.. but it isn't until tonight and it's like what.. 8:00 a.m?" Marie yawned.

"Try 1:25 p.m _sweetheart_.. by the way, niiiiiice outfit. you should wear that for my Birthday party next week!" Max grinned again.

She gave him an odd look before looking down at herself.. her eyes nearly bulged out of her head as she noticed.. or _failed_ to notice she was still in her pj's.. which was nothing more then a skin tight pale yellow night gown that ended at her thighs and was strapless.. which to Max, looked like if she took a deep breath, the gown would rip.. and in just the right places to!

She looked up and seen his smirk, and where his eyes were currently located. she blushed, letting out a squeak of surprise that sounded like an "Eeep!" before she quickly ran upstairs.

Amy giggled again when she heard her bedroom door slam shut.

The three walked in and closed the door.

* * *

Marie sighed as she tossed the yellow object of (which she knew in the mind of Max, would be playing a major part in one of his fantasy's.) in the laundry basket, and put on a pair of jeans and a red long sleeve shirt.. then went down stairs, pulling her hair back up into a high ponytail since it came loose. 

She sat down in the living room next to Amy on the couch, the other two was across from them.

"So why are you guys here if were only doing this at night?" Marie asked.

"Change of plans.." Max answered, narrowing his eyes, becoming more serious. "He canceled coming over. so we have to-"

"What!" Marie yelled, panicked. "B-but I already had a plan! now what are we going to do!?"

Jennifer sighed. "We can still do this you know.. just twist it around a bit, we know you can do that."

"Why do you guys always come to me with this stuff anyway?"

"Because you're the only one who would and help to." Jen said as a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I know your cookin something up in that evil brain of yours right now to." Max smiled.

Marie sighed and crossed her legs, putting her left elbow on her knee, chin on her palm. "Yeah, I guess it could work." she paused as she got an idea. "I guess you guys know me to well.. so why did he back out, you don't think he found out do you?"

"No," Max shook his head. "He said his Parents were going out of town for some wedding and he had to watch the house."

A smirk pulled the corners of her lips.

About twenty silent seconds later, Jen smiled. "Got something yet?"

"Does.. he have an alarm system?"

"No." Max said slowly, eyeing her suspiciously as to where this was going.

Her smirk only widened. "Then let the games begin!" she chuckled.

Amy sighed. "Why am I always involved in these things?" she said mostly to herself.

"Because.. it's supposed to be this way!" Marie smiled.

"Are you going to tell us?" Jen asked.

"As soon as a certain someone agrees to help us.. Max, give me your cell, mines still charging."

He tossed the said object to her, watching curiously as she dialed the number.

_'What the hell is it **this** time you spiky haired pervert, if your-!'_

"Rose, calm down will ya? It's Marie."

There was a pause. _'Oh, sorry.. it was the caller ID. what's up?'  
_  
"We need your help with something.."

* * *

It was now 10:00 p.m.. Marie still had her long hair pulled up into a ponytail, and had just braided it. 

She changed into a pair of black jean shorts, and a long sleeve shirt (only to her elbows actually.) that was light tan and had camouflage sleeves, the print on the front was in the same camo green with bold print that clearly read 'ON A MISSION.'

Oh now true, how true.

She grabbed a blackish brown leather jacket, after she threw it on she picked up her black backpack. she wondered if her accomplices -ahem- I mean friends were already there waiting on her.

She turned the lights out and went to the balcony, closing the doors behind her, she noticed that the house next door was still for sale. and was glad she brought a jacket, because with that damn skin tight shirt, which was practically thinner then paper, she was freezing.  
She climbed over the balcony and to the lattice board that was a part of the house and climbed down. She sighed, surprised that she didn't get busted before she could even leave the house. because she usually just said _'I'm going to a friends house.'_ or the mall or something. this was her first time actually sneaking out... hey, the front door while her Mom was asleep on the couch doesn't count.

The grass crunched as she took quiet but hurried steps. as soon as she hit the sidewalk she started to run. her heart was pumping with adrenalin.. or more like beating so fast that she thought she'd have a heart attack. she was slightly shaking from both the cold, and nervousness.

* * *

Max groaned in annoyance and impatience. he was pacing back and forth, his hands in the pockets of his baggy black hoodie. he even had black jeans on. but since the hood was down, his hair stood out. 

"Will you hush!" Jennifer smacked his arm and he stopped pacing. she was talking in a whispering/low talking type of voice. "She probably froze her ass off like we are now!" she wrapped her arms around herself, shaking.. before they left, she seen that it was only 46 out.. it was warmer then it was yesterday. but it was to be expected, it was the beginning, almost mid January.

The cold didn't seem to bother Amy though.. in fact, it seemed kinda warm out.

She had on a black sweatshirt, gloves and blue jeans.

Just then someone with a dull flashlight came running up.. it was Marie. she was panting hard when she stopped in front of them. "Sorry guys.." she breathed out.

"Marie! what are you wearing, are you _trying_ to catch a cold?!" Jennifer scolded yet again.

Marie had her hands on her knees, still catching her breath, she looked up to see Jennifer had almost the same thing on as Amy. but all in black like her Brother. sweatshirt, jeans, hat, gloves and had (obviously) taken that black paint Max uses during football games and had two thick marks on both of her cheeks.

"Finally! you got everything?" Max asked.

She stood up. "Jeans are to noisy when being 'stealthy.' and yes, I have everything.." sly grin. "And a few other things."

Max raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care lets just GO!" Jennifer said as she ran back to the sidewalk.. the others followed.

Their task was to 'Prank' someone they went to school with for a prank he did to Max. (Who still refuses to tell exactly what had happened.) The guys name is Tommy and he's the most shallowest jerk on their football team. and since he's had his eye on a certain coldhearted (believe it or not) cheerleader who happens to be name Rose Spelling. Marie had her call him up, saying that she rented some movies and no one could watch them with her and wanted to know if he would... he accepted, of course.

**Phase 1: Complete.**

She was to, at one point 'accidentally' spill her drink of her shirt and go to the bathroom to clean it off, since Max said that the sink didn't work in the basement -which just so happens to be where he always watches movies. so she was to be on the main floor and unlock the bathroom window in the process.

Phase 2 through 17 was completely up to the other four.

Amy was sitting under the window, waiting for Rose to open it.. she hugged her knees up to her chest. Max to her right, Jen next to him, and Marie to her left.

Marie was about to complain until she heard a laugh from the room behind them.

"Yeah I found it!" they heard a door close.. they stood up when she pushed the window up. she helped Jen in first.

"Bout damn time." She whispered as she got to her feet.

Marie was trying to crawl through the window until Rose finally helped pull her through.. but not until Max did something he just couldn't pass up.

He slapped Marie's ass.

She squeaked as a result of her trying not to yell at him. she finally got through the window, but fell to the floor with Rose.. now she was about to yell at the pervert, but Jen clamped her hand over her mouth to keep her quiet..  
Remembering why they were there, she just glared at the grinning Max as he came through the window, just before he closed it he looked down to Amy who pulled a black blanket out from her backpack.

"Hey Amy, are you going to be ok out here?" he whispered.

"Mm- hmm." she nodded. "I've been camping in colder weather then this.. I'll be ok."

"Alright, but I'll leave the window unlocked, ok?"

She nodded again..

When he closed the window and turned, he seen Marie still on the floor, glaring to her hearts content at him.

Hey, it still stung!!

And Rose had to take her hoodie off to clean the Pepsi off of it.. she had a red t-shirt on under it.

The main plan was what Amy was going to keep watch in the shadows on the side of the house, just in case someone decided to come over. and the other three would roam the house as Rose distracted the idiot.

"Tommy is in the basement waiting for me," Rose whispered. "You won't have to worry about him coming up stairs, but just to be safe, when he goes for the stairs I'll call your cell Max, just keep it in your hoodie on vibrate."

"Right." he nodded.

"Ok, we'll start upstairs, then work our way down to the main floors."Marie added, standing.

Sometimes.. they took things just a little to far, don't you think?

"Alright, you have about 40 minutes." Rose whispered again. she put her hoodie back on, cell already in it's pocket on speed dial to call Max so all she needed was to hit 'send.' "Just please be quick, he has surround sound on while watching the movie, so don't leave the room until you hear it." she warned.. and with that, she left the room and closed the door.

About a minute later they felt the floor thumping beneath their feet.

"Follow me." Marie whispered.

Max grinned and saluted. "Yes Major hottie!"

The two girls sighed, rolling their eyes as they walked out of the room and went right. when they were upstairs, they split up.

When Marie told Jen about the 'Bathroom' scheme, she wanted to do it. and there was five things she had to complete in thirty minutes. she smiled mischievously when she stepped into the said room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Marie's only light was from a small dim desk lamp that was on as she looked through the pictures that was on his desk.. obviously from one of his drunken parties. 

"Nice lampshade _Tommy_." She chuckled as she put the picture down.. she noticed Max had closed the door and had his back against it ever since. "Max stop staring and help me with the damn prank."

When he never moved she glanced over at him, she seen him look at her and then to the bed, then his eyes remained fixated on the bed.

"_Don't_ _**even**_ think about it." She whispered darkly, eyes narrowed and fighting a blush, she pulled some of the remaining items out of her backpack.

Tacks, a needle and some thread, an iron and some patches.

Max raised an eye brow. "Ok little devil, what's that for?"

* * *

45 minutes later, Jennifer couldn't stop giggling at her handy work. "This is perfect!" she whispered. 

Her task?

**Phase 2: Toothpaste Sabotage.**  
Remove small amounts of toothpaste and roll up a small bit pf toilet paper and put it in the tube, add a little bit of crazy glue and put some toothpaste back over it. and make small slits on the sides. Result? when he squeeze it out, it will go everywhere because of the glue.

**Phase 3: Deodorant Setup.**  
Take one kitchen knife (or one belonging to the target) and cut half of his deodorant off after you have twisted it up, when you twist it back down you then take creme cheese and fill it back up and smooth it around to look like it originally did and then replace the cap. MAKE SURE TO PUT IT BACK IN THE SAME PLACE IT WAS BEFORE YOU MOVED IT.. Result? well.. that's obvious.

**Phase 4: Honey Locks.**  
If the shampoo bottle is a solid color (which this one is) remove the contents and fill it up with honey until it reaches the level it was before you tempered with it.. Result? one very sticky sweet shower.

**Phase 5: Je-He-llo! In The Shower.  
**Take a box or two of Cherry or Strawberry jello gelatin. twist off the shower nozzle and put in the powder in it, then put it back on. Result? They'll think it's blood and will freak out.

**Phase 6: Jello-Hell-O**  
Take four boxes of pure (clear) gelatin, and put it in the toilet, add more water and take something (preferably something already in the bathroom, say their tooth brush) and mix it. wait until it starts to harden and put some more water on it, to make it look 'realistic.' Result? if he had to go to the bathroom, it would just bounce off of the gelatin and onto his legs.. and if he had to do.. something else.. well, we don't need to go into that.

Jennifer couldn't believe it when Marie said that you couldn't flush it, and would have to scoop it out.

When she finished her tasks, she was about to go to the room across from her to see if the others were finished with the rest of the 'Phases.' but before she opened the door, she heard muffled whispers.. angry whispers.

She opened the door and her jaw dropped.

Max was standing at the end of the bed, hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. the other clutching is stomach.

And Marie.. handcuffed to the bed.

"Max you asshole!" Marie forced herself to whisper.

Jennifer could only giggle. "Oh my God.. what's.. going on?"

She glared at them both. "Max, is an ass! I was looking through the nightstand and he found handcuffs! and he cuffed me when my back was turned!"

Jen looked at her Brother, who was nodding, still trying not to laugh. she sighed. "Max unlock it, we've been here long enough."

He complied and unlocked it. "What a naughty boy he much be for having these.. who knew he would have these?"

Marie sighed, plotting payback as she rubbed her wrist. "Were not finished yet."

Max blinked. "But we used everything.."

"Not quite." she said, pulling a bottle of vegetable oil out.

"So what did you guys plant in here?" Jen asked.

"Sewed a random leg up on all of his pants around the knee. cut all of his shorts into short shorts. and ironed patches that said 'I'm a bitch, fuck me' that has an arrow pointing down on that back of all his shirts."

"Rainbow arrows, might I add!" Max said cheerfully, holding up one of the said shirts.

Jennifer had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing loudly. "Oh my God! but why sew his pants?"

"If he tries to put them on he'll lose his balance and fall." Marie answered. "But we need to hurry up for Amy."

"Jennifer, you go wait outside with Amy.. I have to stay here and help Marie so we can finish the last of it."

"Ok, be careful." she was about to turn, but looked back with curiosity. "Is that all your going to sabotage in here?"

"Tacks in his shoes and in the bed-"

"And everything's glued in place." Max finished. "And we set loose some mice."

"Should've known.." she sighed before leaving.

Max turned to his other (and only present) accomplice. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's go!"

**Phases:  
7. Old One Leg.  
8. Daisy Dukes.  
9. Patchy Bitch.  
10. Tack-A-Shoe.  
11. Spiky Sheets.  
12. Sold Room.  
13. Mouse Hunt. **

_COMPLETE._

* * *

When the movie was over with and Tommy was in the bathroom, Rose got a text message from Max, saying.. 

_careful! watch where  
u step in the kitchen.  
we just left, so hurry up.  
AND STAY CLEAR  
OF THE KITCHEN  
SINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_

When they were finally upstairs, she of course stayed behind Tommy when he said he was going to get something to drink.

And she got a surprise when his feet went out from under him and he landed flat on his back.

**Phase 14: Veggie Slip.**

When he got up, he went to get a cup to get some water.. but the cabinets wouldn't move.

**Phase 15: Seal Trick.  
**  
Rose was going to just get a drink out of the refrigerator.. but it was stuck.

**Phase 16: Seal Away Food From Baby Bear.**

"I'll just get some water out of the tap.. it has a purifier." he shrugged.

He got a plastic cup and put it under it to fill it up..but got sprayed with water from the little sprayer next to it.. clear tape was around the handle.

**Phase 17: Spray The Bitch. **

**_MISSION: COMPLETE._ **

Rose tried hard not to laugh when he threw the cup to find something to dry off with.

"Uh.. I-I think I need to get back home.. I'll see ya later."

He sighed when she grabbed the DVD and left.When they were finally upstairs, she of course stayed behind Tommy when he said he was going to get something to drink.And she got a surprise when his feet went out from under him and he landed flat on his back.When he got up, he went to get a cup to get some water.. but the cabinets wouldn't move.

* * *

Rose ran down the sidewalk until she seen the others waiting on her. 

"Nice last minute tweaks." she said, catching her breath.

"Ah, nothin a little scotch tape and twelve tubes of super glue couldn't handle." Max grinned.

"And Max getting his fingers stuck together." Marie smirked.

"Hey, I didn't think it would dry _that_ quick!"

After the girls stopped laughing, Marie smiled and said sweetly. "Hey Max?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Her ever sweet smile turned into an evil glare as she hit his arm hard. "That's for slapping my ass when I was climbing through the window!"

"Ow, hey!" he laughed.

She hit him again.. or well, punched.. hard. "And _that_ was for handcuffing me to his bed when I wasn't looking!!"

Jennifer was laughing at the two arguing, but Amy and Rose looked confused.

After the two finally shut up, Jen spoke.

"I'll see you at home tomorrow Max, I'm staying the night at Rose's house with Amy."

"Whatever.. just call me when you get there."

She nodded before linking arms with the other two and jogging off.

"I guess I'll see you later." Marie shrugged before walking in the other direction.

Max ran up to walk beside her.

"I can walk myself home, thank you." she sighed.

"Girls shouldn't be walking around by themselves, especially at night.. besides, your house is just a block after mine."

She chuckled. "Fine, but you keep those handcuffs away from me you freak."

He stopped walking and gaped. then ran back to catch up with her, now on her left. "How did you know I took them?!"

She scoffed and gave him a you-aren't-fooling-anyone look.

He laughed and put his arm around her to where it rested on top of right shoulder. "You know me to well _sweetness_."

"Don't call me that." she cringed.

"... Hottie?"

"No."

"... Sexy?"

"No."

"How bout Daisy Duke! cause you're kinda pullin that look off right now!" he grinned.

She elbowed him hard in the side. "You pervert!"

"Ow! I know but your the one wearing the short shorts in the middle of winter!"

"It was to be stealthy!"

"Hey, whatever you're reason, I don't mind."

"Grr, shut up!"

"Sorry_ love_, can't do that."

She groaned and crossed her arms... some things just never change.

* * *

**A/N:** I know some of you hate this, but I didn't want to give everything away so soon. so think of this as "Intro" chapters, only one more will be posted until all the Vampire/Lycan goodness will be added. :-D So, when that happens, you think you can guess who is human and who isn't?

**Name:** Marie McKilling  
**Age:** 14 in a half _(15 in chapter 2.)_  
**Orientation:** Straight  
**Birthday:** April, 18th, 1991  
**Hair:** Long dark and light brown to her waist and has blonde bangs.  
**Eyes:** Light brown  
**Skin Tone:** Fair  
**Height:** 5'9  
**Habits:** Speeding. _(Don't ask.)  
_**Likes:** Listening to music, cars, fourwheeling, camping, astrology, Internet, swimming and sneaking around.  
**Dislikes:** People who lie, stereotypes, not having anything to do, math, techno, most rap and being told what to do.  
**Obsessions:** Street racing, drifting, ATV racing, motorcross, NASCAR, reading manga or mystery novels, weapons, Chinese/Japanese food and Dr. Pepper Berries & Cream.  
**Personal Saying.** "Protect the ones you love and care for, and stand strong in what you believe in.. even if it means having to stand alone."

**Name:** Max Collins  
**Age:** 15 in a half _(16 in chapter 2.)  
_**Orientation:** Straight  
**Birthday:** January, 13th, 1990  
**Hair:** He has long spiky blond hair with blood red highlights.  
**Eyes:** Cool gray  
**Skin Tone:** Tanned  
**Height:** 6'2  
**Habits:** Flirting, scaring people.  
**Likes:** Street Racing, drifting  
**Dislikes:** Math.. his math teacher.. school.  
**Obsessions:** His Car, _(which he can't drive yet.)_ Girls, acting like a 'spy'  
**Personal Saying.** "I protect the ones I care for because I don't want bad things to befall upon them.. I protect as a choice.. not because I _Have_ to."

**Name:** Jennifer Collins. _(Max is her older twin Brother.)_  
**Age:** 15 in a half _(16 in chapter 2.)  
_**Orientation:** Straight  
**Birthday:** January, 13th, 1990  
**Hair:** She has blonde hair a little past her shoulders with blood red highlights _(like her Brother.)_ but at the end, where it looks like it fades from blonde to red.  
**Eyes**: Cool Gray  
**Skin Tone:** Fair  
**Height:** 5'6  
**Habits:** Yelling at Max  
**Likes:** Swimming, being with friends, scaring Max and cooking.  
**Dislikes:** Being scared _by_ Max, not knowing where her friends are, spiders, snakes, rain or any type of storms.  
**Obsessions:** Wanting everyone safe, fire, cats, reading, watching horror movies and annoying Marie_.  
_**Personal Saying.** "Ya know.. people like you are the reason why people like me need to take medication."

**Name:** Amy Lockheart  
**Age:** 14 in a half _(15 in chapter 2.)  
_**Orientation:** Straight  
**Birthday:** _(Unknown For Now.)  
_**Hair**: She has short brown hair  
**Eyes:** Brown  
**Skin Tone:** Fair  
**Height:** 5'4  
**Habits:** Being extremely shy, not talking much, avoiding people  
**Likes:** Painting, being with friends and making fun of Max.  
**Dislikes:** Being forced to do something she doesn't want to do, people making fun of her.  
**Obsessions:** Playing 'Tag' with paintball guns.  
**Personal Saying.** "Don't change me into someone you want me to be, accept me for who I am."

**Name:** Rose Spelling  
**Age:** 14 in a half _(15 in chapter 2.)  
_**Orientation:** Straight  
**Birthday:** May, 3rd, 1991  
**Hair:** Long dark brown/black hair to her waist and she has pink bangs.  
**Eyes:** Light green  
**Skin Tone:** Fair  
**Height:** 5'5  
**Habits:** Not listening.  
**Likes:** Acting, street racing, drifting, being protected, working, shopping, painting and being with friends.  
**Dislikes:** Back stabbers, liars, wannabe's, cold weather, being so short, racists, death metal and never being good enough.  
**Obsessions:** Cinnamon candies, cherry's, strawberries, reading, being out doors.  
**Personal Saying.** "Being alone is never easy.. but with time you have no other option but to deal with it."


End file.
